Ask the Furious Five
by BuddhaBooty
Summary: Complete! But feel free to browse the questions and visit the last chapter for theme songs!
1. Intro

I own nothing. Alright! This is the last thing I'm posting before I leave for NJ! I will be back by Wednesday! Don't worry, just because I'm starting this does not mean I will neglect Magnificent Mistake, I promise.

As the title implies, I have managed to drag the Furious Five, Po, Master Shifu, Master Oogway, who, obviously, had no qualms with the idea and even encouraged me to so this, and Tai Lung, who I really **did **have to drag, into an 'ask your fave characters' sort of thing.

Tai Lung: I never consented to this!

Po: Awesome! Bring on the fans!

Shifu: Humility, panda. How many times must you be reminded?

Uh, guys? Can I finish my intro, please?

All: Sorry.

Tai Lung: I'm not. I wanted to practice.

Sheesh, what a bitch! Anyway, ask up to five questions, to anyone you want, and they don't all have to be the same person, per chapter in a review. I will have them answer as many as I can, but I am not responsible for their answers. They have their own minds, you know!

So, read the above before asking your questions, and they can be as ridiculous or serious as you want. They also don't have to be questions, you could just yell at them for doing something you thought was stupid, or tell them how awesome they were-

Po: (whispers) _You KNOW I rocked._

-or how they need to learn **hu-friggen-mility!** Have fun, and they will respond on Thursday!


	2. Ask The Furious Five: Round 1

A/N: Thank you all for your many interesting questions, and while all will be answered for this chapter, in the future, if you

**Round 1**

_A/N: Thank you all for your many interesting questions, and while all will be answered for this chapter, in the future, if you have more than five questions at once, none of them will be answered. You're allowed to ask five __**per chapter**__, so that means every chapter, you can ask five questions. Thank you, and enjoy._

_--_

I own nothing! That being said, on to the questions!

--

Tokokono:

_Master Tigress; Throughout the movie, you showed great levels of hatred towards Po, but was that how you really felt about him? XD_

_--_

Tigress: I will admit to being surprised by the fact he was chosen as Dragon Warrior, but I respect Master Oogway's wishes and will trust his wisdom.

--

Kippis05:

_This one's for Tai Lung: Why the hell didn't you just give up when Po explained the Dragon Scroll's symbolism to you? Don't take it the wrong way, please..._

_For Po: Can you cook anything besides Secret Ingredient Soup?_

_One for Tigress: What are your thoughts (good, bad, romantic, homicidal) on Dragon Warrior Master Grand Marshall... Po? _

_And of course Master Shifu: Did you ever get Master Oogway's staff fixed?_

_--_

Tai Lung: That **clearly** was a false Dragon Scroll designed to throw me off, you fool! **I** am the only one worthy of the Dragon Scroll, and no matter what those idiots say, that **stupid, fat panda** does not deserve the title of Dragon Warrior!

Po: Yeah! My dad taught me all kinds of cool stuff! And, uh, Tai? I did kinda hand you your . Sorry, man, but it's true. You were defeated by my pure awesomeness!! Sha-fa-booey!

Tigress: He has earned my respect and his place at the Jade Palace. Where you all get the idea I have romantic feelings towards him is beyond me, and Po, Shifu did tell you to work on you humility. Try to control yourself.

Master Shifu: The magic that once bound his staff can never be restored, but yes, I have 'fixed' it as best I was able, and Tigress is correct, Po. If you are to be the true Dragon Warrior, you need to learn humility.

--

wolf-deamon333:

_i have one for my favoret Master Crane... Can i take you home with me!?_

_--_

Crane: Um, yeah, I kind of have other, um, practicing to do. You seem really sweet and all, but, um, yeah, practicing and calligraphy, I don't have time, sorry.

--

RekonNairu:

_For Po: Didn't you ever wonder why your dad was a goose but you're a panda?_

_Monkey: Are you upset that you only had 5 (give or take) lines in the whole movie?_

_Tai Lung: Admit it. You were SO fight flirting with Tigress at the Thread of Hope!_

_Master Shifu: What adoption agency did you go through to get custody of Tai Lung all those years ago?_

_Master Oogway: Why is it that a single careless match can start a forest fire, yet it takes a whole box to start a camp fire?_

_--_

Po: I've, like, thought about it, but, ya know, um, yeah, I don't get it, either.

Monkey: Not really. Talking wastes time that could be spent meditating. That, and I just don't like people.

Tai Lung: I am nearly fifteen years older than her! What possess you rabid writers to come up with this . . . vile, unbearable trash is beyond any comprehension of mine! We're not even the same species! And once I am named Dragon Warrior, I will have no time for women!

Master Shifu: Adoption agency? I simply opened the door and there he was. To gain custody, I picked up the basket and brought him indoors.

Master Oogway: Some questions can only be answered through time, and some we must answer on our own. Young one, one day, you will know the answer. When you do, hold on to it, and share you knowledge with those of us who do not.

--

Veggirl:

_I have a question for Mantis:_

_Before you became one of the greatest Kung Fu Master, has anyone ever doubted you because of your size?_

_--_

Mantis: Yeah. That's why I came to study with Master Shifu! I've shown them! Why? Do you have an issue with my size?

--

The Sole Survivor:

_Hey guys! _

_Gots a question for my favorite little red panda, Shifu: _

_When you saw how much Po had progressed, did your opinion of him change about him becoming the Dragon Warrior, or was he just your only option?_

_I mean, Tai Lung was on his way man. _

_Another for my man, Po:_

_Alright Po, here's your question. Was the fight with Tai Lung rigged, was he tired out from his own fight with Master Shifu, or were you just that amazing at your own style of kung fu? _

_lol I'm deep, I amaze myself. _

_Tai Lung, dude. Do I even need to say it. _

_The Dragon Scroll was blank. I feel for you, I really do. _

_But truth is, you're evil and crazy. And you got your butt handed to yah by THE big fat panda. I bet you feel special, don't you. _

_The rest of you guys are awesome. Simply amazing. 3_

_--_

Master Shifu: Master Oogway had foretold that I only needed to believe in order for Po to reach his full potential, so once I saw that he had potential, I knew my master had been right. And I'm not little.

Po: Dude, of course I'm just that awesome! Totally awesome! Blindingly awesome! And you know it! Sk-doosh!

Tai Lung: I refuse to respond. I know the blank was a fake and when I find the real one, you will be the first to die!

--

Treestar:

_Sweet, I saw this kinda thing first in the IZ fanfic section, and now it's spread to here! :D Nice._

_I has questions!_

_Furious five 'cept for Tigress: If Po had NOT fallen out of the sky in front of Tigress during the ceremony, and Oogway had named Tigress as the dragon Warrior, would you be disappointed, or proud of her?_

_Nyeh... Tigress: Would YOU have figured out the secret of the Dragon Scroll?_

_--_

Mantis: I had hoped that, you know, it would be me, but I had been pretty sure it would be Tigress, you know? So it'd be a bit of both.

Crane: I didn't want to be Dragon Warrior. It's too much of a responsibility, so I'd have been proud of her.

Monkey: Sure.

Viper: She worked harder than any of us, so she would have deserved it, but yeah, I would have been a little disappointed.

Tigress: Master Oogway had intended Po to have it, so it is not for me to know.

--

ninjalara54VirusesMondhexefan:

_hey all_

_loved the movie hehe here are my questions:_

_tai lung (& maybe tigress): did you or will you ever forgive the directors of the movie for showing the adorable baby movie clips of yourself with master shifu?_

_po: what REALLY happened to tai lung when you "finished him off" in a big magical explosion? did the directors only show this and no more details because it is a kid's film? lol_

_All of the Furious Five: near the beginning, when you were all at the temple showing off all of your moves (at the time po was trying to see what you were doing) what WERE you demonstrating?_

_tai lung: you know you have anger issues right? like serious anger issues, if you had more control you do realise that shifu and oogway wouldn't have sent you to prison if you maintained control. i understand that you wanted the scroll after all those years of hard work and in the end it was all suddenly taken away from you - and i sympathise with you - but i personally don't think you're the major bad guy of all evil things, just short-tempered...so what do you say to that? or are you REALLY evil?_

_po: if you know that you're a big panda (and proud of it) then why do you have such a tiny bed? - no insult intended lol._

_tigress: i am so sorry but why do you look like a dude? is it a tiger thing or are a tomboy? when i first saw you i was like "he is so cool, best tiger animated" but then i heard your voice and i was :O "omg! awesome! if any of the furious five were to be chosen then you'd get the roll - finally a female charatcer getting a lead roll"(but you're still one of my favs cause tigers are my fav animal ; lol) i mean, it was easy to tell that viper was female cause of the flowers on her head and extended eyelashes._

_viper: did you ever - at any point - feel like you have a disadvantage because you have no limbs? did you ever resort to using your venom?_

_mantis: was there ever a point when you fought in battles that you would get squashed? Lol_

_--_

Tigress: I'm not sure how the clips furthered the plot, but if they saw use to it, then it was supposed to be. To answer your other question, I never saw any reason to obsess over trivial things such as vanity. There is not enough time, and it isn't important.

Tai Lung: When I find the real Dragon Scroll, they will pay for that! And, no, I do not have anger issues, I am, however, determined to get what rightfully belongs to me, namely, **my Dragon Scroll**!

Po: Dude, it was _nasty_! I can see **why** people would fear it! Dang! That had to freakin' hurt!

Viper: Do **you** ever feel at a disadvantage without extra limbs? And no, I've never had to resort to venom.

Mantis: . . . (_A/N: Now is a good time to make sure there is no way to learn where you live, cuz Mantis is hunting you down!)_

Crane: We were demonstrating what we had learned beneath Master Shifu to Master Oogway.

--

D.J striker:

_lol the last part was funny lol Po lol keep it up ur good on their personality ;)_

_--_

Po: Dude, I know!

Merk (AKA, the authoress): Much thanks to you, D.J striker, you're awesome, too!

--

Reverend Lovejoy:

_Cool idea._

_A question for Crane: How do you manage to stay so calm?_

_--_

Crane: We have one day each week devoted to meditation. 

Merk: Thank you, Reverend Lovejoy!

--

10Lou01:

_All i can say is poor tigress! _

_I've looked at fan art and fiction and I feel sorry for you as you get paired up with just about everyone! (But we all can understand as you are a pretty tiger)._

_Anywho a question for you is: Can you explain about your parents and what happened when you was younger? (You looked so cute in the little clip we saw in the film! Sorry i just had to put that )._

_Anyways you are awsome and so are all the reast even Tilung and Po!_

_--_

Tigress: The fan art and fiction is ignorable, and no, I'm not _pretty_, understood? Warriors are brave, swift, strong, and intellectual, not _pretty_. As for my past, Master Shifu has been my Master for as long as I can remember, because he raised me from the time I was a cub.

Po: Yes! I am so awesome, even people I don't know, know me! How freakin' **awesome** am I?

--

corset-rebellion-follower:

_This is a really cool idea! I love it. But down to business, here are my questions._

_Mantis: Usually when you tell a joke, you get glared at because it's at an inappropriate time. But I think you're pretty funny. Does it annoy you that your jokes go unappreciated?_

_Tai Lung: Why are you such a JERK?_

_Tigress: What do you think about the ship Po/Tigress? Possible? Not possible? Totally disgusting? I really want to know your opinion of this ship._

_Crane: You seem very mellow. How do you deal with the stress in your life and manage to keep so Zen-ish?_

_Viper: Was it hard to accept that Po was the Dragon Warrior? You seemed to be the first to accept him as part of the group. _

_I can't wait to read the next chapter!_

_--_

Mantis: No, because I know there are people like you who actually **know** a good joke. Thank you, corset-rebellion-follower.

Tai Lung: It's simple, really. I'm not. I am simply practical and know that I am destined to be the greatest warrior of all time.

Tigress: I have already answered that question multiple times. Look up.

Crane: Meditation Day works wonders, but I've always wanted to help, that's why I went to the Jade Palace.

Viper: I trust Master Oogway's decisions. He's very wise, and if he felt Po was the Dragon Warrior, then I trust him.

Merk: Thank you very much for your kind words, and the next chapter will be up in a week!

--

Tucker from blood gulch:

_To Po: did you like-like any of the five?_

_To Tigress: same question, but including Po._

_To Shifu: why haven't you checked into anger management?_

_To Tai Lung: same as shifu, but including then the nuthouse._

_To all: have you ever heard of red vs blue: the blood gulch chronicles (including the author)_

_Cause that's where I'm from (I wear the aqua colored armor)_

_If you haven't, you should. Look it up on you tube._

_Bow chicka bow wow! (my catch phrase)_

_--_

Po: Dude! They're totally reading this!

Tigress: Is everyone obsessed with my personal life?

Master Shifu: Because I do not have anger issues, Tucker. You should learn to better respect your elders.

Tai Lung: (Is currently busy searching for your address. The authoress would suggest moving to Mexico and learning to make salsa.)

Merk: I haven't heard of it, but I'll check it out! Chicka bow wow!

--

ThinkFast75:

_Just one question for Monkey: Why don't you talk much?_

_--_

Monkey: I have better things to do.

_End notes:_

_I want to thank you all for participating in the first round of Ask The Furious Five. Feel free to submit more questions, reply to the responses you received, and such, but remember, they have minds of their own, so don't be angry with me if you don't like the answers you received. Also, please send cyberfood! My muses, Po and Karly, demand snack breaks every twenty minutes, so if you want better replies, send cyber cookies! Chocolate chip is preferable, but beggars can't be choosers. Thank you, and click to review!_


	3. Ask The Furious Five: Round 2

**Round 2**

_A/N: To make up for a major personality mistake I made in the last chapter, I'm updating early. I am very sorry, and if Master Monkey is reading this, please don't kill me. I'm sorry I made you totally OOC. I checked your bio again, and I got you char all wrong. Again, very sorry and I will also be updating on Thursday if anyone still reads this. I'm very sorry and will understand any flames that come my way. Again, sorry._

_--_

_I own nothing, that being said, on to round 2!_

_--_

Veggirl:

_No Mantis, I don't have a problem with your size. I'm kinda small myself. nervous laugh_

_All right then, _

_Po: What were you expecting when your dad told you he needed to tell you something he should have told you a long time ago?_

_--_

Po: I dunno, maybe, why he's a goose with a panda son? Still trying desperately to figure it out, dude. I've got no idea.

Mantis: Oh, okay. And don't worry about your size. After all, I'm the size of a bug and I held up the Thread of Hope with a leopard, viper, langur, and a tigress on it. Don't let your size control your limitations!

--

Tucker from blood gulch:

_Thanks for he tip merk, but I know the fu xi fingerhold, and I can make some pretty awesome salsa!_

_oh, and I'm sorry for angering you master tigress. It'll never happen again (same to you, shifu)_

_to crane: are you annoyed at all that whenever you are practicing calligraphy, you get messed up by someone?_

_Po: you didn't answer my question (or was that sarcasm? Its hard to tell with just a script)_

_tai lung: dude you seriously have anger management issues (and you're in denial), check into the crazy hotel before it's too late..._

_Also, do any of you know how to please an angry ghost? (my friend, church, was team killed by caboose and sheila (a tank), and has been a real arse since tex, his ex girlfriend, got blown up.)_

_learn humility po, its your last hope for a Kung fu panda 2!_

_--_

Master Shifu: Apology accepted.

Crane: It gets kind of annoying, but I understand. Po's new and he is still trying to figure things out, but it would be nice to have a quiet night again.

Po: I meant, ya know, even if I was crushing on one of them, we're all here, and Merk is just typing what we say, so the others could hear and, just wait a moment, guys! Could ya clear out for a minute? Please?

All but Po and Merk: (exit)

Po: (whispers) Tigress is hot, but Viper thinks I'm cute, and she is, too. I'm gonna try asking her out one of these days. And I'll try, for a sequel!

All: (return)

Tai Lung: . . . (The authoress thinks now is the time to start making the salsa, yer gunna need it)

Merk: Have you tried eating garlic bread? I hear it works pretty well on the undead, and Poppa John's makes some real good stuff!

--

ninjalara54VirusesMondhexefan:

_hey again and thank you for the answers :) i literaly LMAO at Mantis's respose... even though it wasn't much of one lol (is it possible to elaborate :P) but i still have a couple more questions hehe_

_tai lung: we all know that the dragon scroll was the source of your rage and evetually that you assumably grew to hate master shifu, but if you wanted revenge i was quite curious as to why you spared the Furious Five's lives (not that im complaining - im glad you did :))? Dont you think you would have a better chance of succeeding with the element of surprise and without the Furious Five getting in your way? Why did yoshow sympathy for them?_

_All (including Master Shifu and Po) : If you were each granted one wish what would it be? (and no tai lung, it doesn't include u getting the 'real' dragon scroll because there was only one lol._

_From Round 1(that I didn't notice, so beyond amazingly sorry):_

_po: if you know that you're a big panda (and proud of it) then why do you have such a tiny bed? - no insult intended lol._

_--_

Merk: He was somewhat insulted, you may want to follow the advice I gave Tucker and learn to make salsa. Good luck, thank you for your nice words, and I'll hold him off for as long as I can! (tries to grab Mantis)(fails)(cries)(eats a cookie)

Tai Lung: It was not sympathy, I wanted Shifu to know that I was willing to be civilized if he would simply give me the scroll. And yes, there is only one 'real' scroll, and I shall find it!

Master Shifu: I would wish Master Oogway's return.

Monkey: I would wish that Merk got my character right.

Merk: Hey! (is promptly ignored)

Po: I would wish for an **awesome** sequel! And that's just shat my dad can afford. Tatami mats are cheap, but beds cost a lot and take up room I don't have.

Tigress: I suppose I would wish for the Valley of Peace to be safe.

Viper: I would wish for more screen time.

Mantis: Likewise! And I'm gonna get you for the short joke!

Crane: I would wish for a calligraphy studio.

Master Oogway: I would wish for fate to run its course peacefully.

--

Wolf Mystic:

_Okizzays, i'll take a crack at it. XD All right,_

_Master Crane: You're my favorite out of the Furious Five, by the way, um, is it tough? You know. Being the 'Mother Hen', so everyone calls you?_

_Master Mantis: I completely get why you're afraid of female Mantises, but, are you afraid of anything else?_

_Master Shifu: Shifu, you know you're one of my favorites, and, i love ya, man, but, couldn't you have given Tai Lung a bit more...sympathy when he wasn't chosen to be the Dragon Warrior?_

_Tai Lung: Okay, Tai Lung, you're definately my favorite. I love you a lot and i feel really bad for you, and, think you've been treated very unfairly over the years, but, why did you rampage on the entire valley? It's not their fault. And, don't start going on about your scroll again._

_Po: If you had a choice, would you choose chocolate cake, or, chocolate ice cream? ...What?! All my other questions were serious!_

_--_

Crane: It can get hard, trying to keep the peace and all, but it's worth it, you know? And thanks for the compliment, it is appreciated!

Mantis: Nothing I'd say in from of Po.

Po: Hey!

Master Shifu: I suppose I trusted Master Oogway more than myself, and obviously that was how fate had chosen to unravel, seeing as how the Valley is safe and we have found our Dragon Warrior.

Tai Lung: Those wretches asked for it! They mocked my pain, I would like to see any of them master the thousand scrolls! And the true Dragon Scroll shall be mine!

Po: Ice cream, duh! It's cold and awesome and **really** good!

--

10Lou01:

_Hey its me again! :D_

_Tigress stop telling yourself your not pretty because you are and I'm shure the lads and Viper will agree with me._

_Just because you are extreamly brave, swift, strong, and intellectual does not mean your not pretty._

_Anyways for the question for Po: What happened to your mother? As we never saw or heard anything about her. And what did she look like?_

_--_

Tigress: . . . Thank you.

Po: Um, yeah, okay, so, like, I think she's in India, or maybe it was Guatemala, or, um, Australlia? I dunno. Heh.

--

MizzStarlight:

_Ha! That was awesome! Anyways, I've got two questions each for Tai Lung and Tigress:_

_Tai Lung: _

_1. If Tigress hadn't been followed by Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis, would the fight at the Thread of Hope gone any differently? Would you of said anything that you might not of said because the rest of her team was around? And this time, tell the truth!_

_2. What exactly happened at the Chor-Ghom prison? You couldn't of been shackled there day after day for 20 years. I mean, if that were me, I'd go insane!_

_Tigress: _

_1. As mentioned before, you have been, pretty much, paired up with everyone. My question to you is who, by your choice, would have best suited you?_

_2. After not getting the title of Dragon Warrior, did you ever relate to Tai Lung afterwards?_

_--_

Tai Lung: I honestly would not have said anything different because **I have no romantic feelings for her**. As for Chor Gom? I meditated, mentally going over every aspect of my fighting styles and perfecting them to a point.

Tigress: Had I no other choice, you mean? I suppose I would choose Viper because there would be no pressure for children and the relationship would not affect my Kung Fu practice. I will never feel anything but the utmost hatred for that traitor.

--

Blackgryphon91:

_First off, I would like to say hello to all and that this was a wonderful idea. I loved round one. Now, On to the questions!_

_My first question is to Tai Lung: Now, you had extreme confidence in your ability to succeed and gain the Dragon Scroll, which is a great thing to have and one of the large things I like about you, and, of course, you have every right to have this confidence, having learned the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu. But, after the fight you had with Po, did you ever think that it could have been overconfidence in your abilities that didn't allow you to win?_

_My second question is to all of the Furious Five: It can be very difficult to live under the same roof with the same people for any given amount of time, and usually there are a few fights throughout the time that they are together. My point being, have any of you ever fought each other, and if you have, who was the person you fought with and why? And who would usually be the one to break up these fights?_

_Lastly I would like to say to Crane: I envy your patience and seemingly endless calm. I know you meditate to help keep you calm, but at times I don't know how that would even be enough. oh, and you're awesome. last thing I'm gonna say. (and I owe Po for that quote.)_

_ps Cyber cookies to all! They be all white chocolate! ur all awesome!_

_--_

Tai Lung: Clearly I was too assured and let my guard down, thank you for stating the obvious.

Mantis: I usually fight with Monkey over stuff like, you know, stuff and stuff.

Monkey: We fight, but it's all playful. No, that does not give slash writers license to pair us up. Crane has it bad enough. Merk paired him with Po **and** Tai Lung. Heh, I doubt he's ever going to live it down.

Tigress: I do not fight unless it is a spar.

Viper: Yeah, I'm usually pretty good with avoiding fights.

Crane: Mantis. Why? Because he seems to think that just because Merk is shipping us together, Po and me, means I like-like him. I don't.

Merk: Aeeeek!! White chocolate cookies!! Dear god, will you marry me?

--

ScourgeChan:

_For Crane: What's with the hat? Is there a story behind it?_

_For Tai Lung: Shifu raised you from a cub to a strong warrior. Sure, his so-called "weakness" prevented you from becoming the Dragon Warrior, but it was also Shifu who trained you, made you stronger, and sculpted you into a master fighter. In short, he made you everything you are today. So, could you have really killed him without feeling any remorse whatsoever?_

_For Tigress: Will you ever eat Po's cooking?_

_--_

Crane: Not really, it just blocks the sun when I fly so I can see my opponents easier.

Tai Lung: After rotting in prison for twenty years? I would have killed anyone, though I may have had a few regrets, I doubt it.

Tigress: I have. (Monosyllabic answers for the win!!)

--

The Geeky Brunette:

_To Po: I'm curious... What would you say you were like as a cub? _

_To Tai Lung: Okay, so if you were seriously chained down in Chor-Ghom for 20 whole years, how in the heck did you retain all the power and skill to break out of there without practice? _

_To Master Shifu: First off - and I'm going to go a little Po-esque here - you're awesome. Train me. Please. I'll listen well, and I don't start at level zero...I don't think._

_To Monkey: So have you figured out who in the world's been stealing your cookies? puts hands up BTW, don't look at me; I don't like almonds._

_To Master Oogway: How long have you been training Shifu, if you don't mind me asking?_

_--_

Po: I was as awesome then as I am now!

Tai Lung: Well, that's not saying much.

Po: Hey, I still kicked your ass!!

Tai Lung: And now the rating ascends to a 'T'

Po: Crap.

Tai Lung: Indeed. As I said before, I meditated on my methods.

Master Shifu: Perhaps, if you can find the Palace. (evil smirk)

Monkey: Not yet, but I will avenge my cookies! (crazy twitching ensues)

Merk: sigh (sweatdrop)

Master Oogway: I have trained him for as long as he has been trained.

Merk: Don't ask, I don't get him either.

Master Oogway: (smile)

--

corset-rebellion-follower:

_Hello again, Merk and Furious Five, and Shifu, and Tai Lung. Thanks for answering my questions. I only have two questions this time. _

_Po: I know that you have these awesome throwing stars stuck in your wall, and posters of the Five and their action figures and stuff. So wouldn't your dad sort of notice a curve of the stuff you own that didn't lead towards noodles, and therefore would not have been as surprised when you told him that you love kung fu and you didn't really have the noodle dream?_

_Shifu: In the movie, Master Oogway calls you his friend, and does not address you as his student. So did you come to the Jade Palace to train as a child, or did you come later in your life because you knew Master Oogway?_

_Once again, thanks for answering my questions. Here's some cyber cookies for all! They're chocolate with macadamia nuts. I would have made chocolate chip, but my dog ate them all. Holla!_

_--_

Po: Nope! He thought I just liked Master Tigress, and figured I had a total, um, crush on her.

Tigress: (eyebrow goes up)

Master Shifu: I came to Master Oogway as a young child, and he trained me as a son.

Merk: Macadamias **are** win!! You rock! And that's another reason I'm able to update so early! Plenty of cookies coming in, so my muses have been quiet. Too quiet. (shifty eyes)

--

RekonNairu:

_Tai Lung: It doesn't matter that you're a little older than her. Humbert Humbert was 28 years older than Lolita. Plus, you had just gotten out of jail, where you had been surrounded by nothing but 10 male rhinos. Don't tell me you weren't the least bit interested in the fierce, independent and radiantly beautiful cat warrior that kicked you in the face. Admit that you were flirting when you casually leaned on the guard rails and asked "Where's the Dragon Warrior?"_

_Master Oogway: I think you should take "If a tree falls in forrest but no one is around to here it does it make a sound?" off your list of Zen questions. It has been answered by physics. When a tree falls is creates vibrations in the surrounding area. Just because a person is not around to perceive these vibrations does not mean that they do not exist. Will you revise the Zen question?_

_(To Mrs. Mercury Megatron: You don't have to put in my second question.)_

_--_

Tai Lung: (growls) I was not! A true warrior can control such despicable emotions as lust!

Master Oogway: Zen is an ever-changing state, never set in stone, young one.

Merk: But I wanna! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna! :)

--

Kippis05:

_Again, I will ask another round of questions based strictly on the answers that I was given the first time around... To Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper, (and Master Oogway, if you can hear me) I love you all!_

_So, Tai Lung:_

_You said that the Dragon Scroll was a forgery. And clearly enough, Master Oogway enjoyed his share of mystifying everyone with something I call 'Fortune-Cookie wisdom'... So my question to you is: Why do you believe that you are the only person deserving of earning the title of 'Dragon Warrior'?_

_And Po, of course:_

_How has your training come along since (rolls eyes to a certain snow leopard) was defeated.. Have you made it past the Adversary? Oh, and by the way: 'Skadoosh' has become my favorite and most frequently used term, thank you very much!_

_Tigress:_

_Believe it or not, many of us fan fiction writers find you to be our favorite character to write about. Now I know that you must be a bit tense after all of these questions about you and Po being together, and I'll admit that even though you might not think that it makes any sense, it doesn't seem too far a leap (I'm sorry but that's my own opinion). So I guess I'll pull off of that subject and ask you something a bit less.. personal: What do you like to do in your free time? _

_And Master Shifu:_

_During the movie, you always were tense and apprehensive, for obvious reasons (shoots another sharp glance at Tai Lung)... So, do you think that you have finally achieved true inner peace, or was Tai Lung's defeat just the first stepping stone to a road of self-healing?_

_To the author: This was a fantastic idea! Praise and glory to you for your fanfic awesomeness!_

_--_

Tai Lung: Clearly I have shown that I am willing to work the hardest for it, so therefore, I deserve it more than anyone else.

Po: It's awesome! I've totally got that hacky-sack beat!! I rock! And so does Skadoosh!

Tigress: Meditation and assessment are the best ways to improve one's Kung Fu, so when I am not on the course, in the spar ring, or in a battle, I think of what I can improve on. And I will allow you to have your own opinion, but I have no further feelings than respect for the panda.

Master Shifu: The road to inner peace is a long and tedious journey, but with Po's help, I am certain it can be achieved.

Merk: (bows) Thank you, thank you, no photos, please! (dorky grin) Thank you for your kind words.

--


	4. Ask The Furious Five: Round 3

**Round 3**

_A/N: Um, ain't got nuttin' ta say! Me no own._

_--_

Pricat:

_This is awesome! _

_Po you're my fave out of the Furious Five besides Monkey . Viper and Oogway._

_Ithe Dragon Scroll gave you super powers, what would they be?_

_Would you love to be a rock god?_

_Does your Dad ever think your love of Kung Fu/Furious Five was weird or judge ya for it? (Cause I'm obessessed with you and Kung FU)_

_iF YOU HAD A KID, WOULD YOU WANT HIM/HER TO BE INTO KARATE LIKE YOU OR IF THEY'RE INTO SOMETHING ELSE LIKE COOKING OR MUSIC?_

_What's your star sign in the Chinese Zodiac because mine is the Dragon because I was born in the last year of the Dragon._

_That's all I'm gonna asl ya for now._

_Tou're my fave Dragon Warrior._

_Skadooshness!_

_--_

Po: I am? Awesome! Um, superpowers? Wow, that'd be sweet! Um, maybe, like, super strength like Mantis? And flying? And awesomeness? But I already have that last one! A rock god? Heck, yeah! Merk let me try Guitar Hero III, **I am rock legend**!! Naw, he thought is was something I'd grow out of eventually, so he just let it go. He's cool. If I had a kid? Wow, deep. Um, I'd want 'em to be into whatever they thought was awesome! Seriously? You're a dragon, too? Sweet! Skadoosh!

--

corset-rebellion-follower:

_Hey, everyone, it's me again. You're probably sick of hearing from me but that's too bad, cuz I'll keep coming back! Here are my questions._

_Tai Lung: Ok, dude, look, I know you want the Dragon Scroll. I get that. I know that it hurt to be denied the thing you worked so hard for. And it's good to want to be the best that you can be, man, but seriously... you lost. Twice. And there's nothing that you can do about that. It's in the past. I guess my real question is what are you going to do with your life now that you lost the Dragon Scroll a second time? I mean, if you try and take it again, Po will just swoop down and skadoosh your butt into the next century again. That Wuxi finger hold is no joke.(Man, that sounded disheartening. Sorry.) _

_Tigress: I've noticed from a lot of the answers you've given to other questions that your life is centered around Kung fu. But isn't that a little bit unhealthy? Seriously, no offense meant, but why don't you get a second hobby, like Crane has calligraphy and Mantis has his acupunture? I mean, even Shifu has meditating as a hobby, sort of. I even get a little nuts with my fanfiction sometimes, but I never think about it so much as you do about kung fu. It's good to take a vacation every now and then. And I hear Fiji is wonderful this time of year. Just saying._

_Ok, thanks for putting up with me again, and sadly, I have no more cyber cookies. However, I do have glasses of cyber fruit punch! And look! They even have little paper umbrellas!_

_--_

Tai Lung: Imbecile. I intend to train harder and take my revenge! I shall challenge him to a rematch! And this time, I won't underestimate him.

Merk: God, Tai! Will you stop insulting people?!

Tai Lung: No.

Tigress: I appreciate your concern, but nothing about Kung Fu is unhealthy, and one can only truly be a master if they dedicate themselves to it completely.

Merk: Yay!! Fruit punch! I's having a party, now! Much thanks to you! (twirls the paper umbrella, totally mystified)

--

Tokokono:

_Alrighty, I'll take another shot at this;_

_Master Shifu, you are obviously hold amazing and unrivaled skill in the discipline of Kung Fu, yet I wonder, what are your views on the other disciplines? Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Jujitsu etc. Do you think they are simpler than Kung Fu? Or are they equally powerful to the mind and body? _

_Note; Tae Kwon Do black belt speaking here, so, I'd suggest not talking down on it. Rargh. XD_

_--_

Master Shifu: I feel that you cannot compare an apple to a plum and be able to say one is better than the other.

Merk: Wow, deep. Dude, good luck figuring that out!

--

Open Season Fangirl5000:

_Hello I'm a big fan of Kung Fu Panda and I just wanna say all of you rock! And now, I have some very important questions for Master Shifu and Po._

_For Shifu: I've seen everyone keep asking the same question about what kind of animal you are. Doesn't it bother you that nobody can figure out that you're a red panda? I don't blame them for asking but you are the very FIRST red panda to be ever shown on film. And one more thing...at the end when you told Po you weren't dying, you scare us quite a scare! Did you do that on purpose or just for the humor of it?_

_For Po: Have you ever been put on a diet before? If so, did you hated it? Cause I know it takes time to lose some weight. You seem to enjoy being the chubby panda everyone knows and loves and that's fine with me cause you don't have to be thin to do anything such as doing kung fu. Speaking of that, what were you thoughts when you discover Master Oogway pick you to be the dragon warrior? And how did you learn so much about your kung fu history?_

_--_

Master Shifu: (smirks evilly) Yes.

Po: Dude! I don't even get what you said! And I have to live with you!

Tigress: Po?

Po: Yeah?

Tigress: Just answer the girl's questions.

Po: Wha-? Oh, yeah! Um, not really. I've never tried dieting cuz it just seemed, you know, weird. And dad never would let me, cuz he said a boy my age needs to eat. Heh, yeah, that's dad for ya. Um, when I was picked? I thought I was havin' a dream. And I read scrolls about Kung Fu at the library! All our history is recorded there!

--

Ninja(the authoress has grown tired of trying to type out your whole name, so, from now on, by Po's brilliant idea, you shall be know as, Ninja!):

_BAHAHAHAHAHHAHA_

_Oh I'm 'petrified' Mantis :P don't you worry, I'll be albe to defend myself with bug spray the moment you arrive haha_

_--_

Mantis: . . .

Po: Dude, run. Just run!

Tigress: (smirk) This should be interesting.

Crane: (sigh) I'll get a bucket.

--

MizzStarlight:

_Lol, awesome new chapter, I couldn't stop grinning even after I'd read it! Did I mention how great this idea was? Hehe, moving on!_

_Tai Lung: Right...so, you're trying to tell me, that after escaping a prison that you've been held in for 20 years, chained and shackled and not to mention surrounded by 10 male(imagine the word 'male' being underlined and bolded) rhinos, you did not feel the least bit intrigued, interested or curious about a certain female Kung Fu Master by the name of Tigress? Oh, and I'd suggest answering this real carefully :smirks evilly:_

_Tigress: I kind of guessed it'd be Viper. I'm not implying anything at all, but being the only females around a group of boys, it'd only be normal that you're both attached, in a way. _

_Also, with the whole Dragon Warrior question thing, I kind of meant whether you could kind of see it from Tai Lung's point of view. Like, weren't you disappointed in any way? Especially after training for your whole life, only to have an untrained panda (no offense, Po. :hugs:) fall out of the sky and take what you've been working for right before your eyes?_

_But yeah, thats all I have for today. Unless Master Oogway would like to explain to me what the meaning of life is hehe. Oh, and cyber cookies of all flavors to all, cause cookies are simply awesome!_

_--_

Tai Lung: (grins) (nods head) No.

Tigress: Very perceptive of you. And thank you for the cookies, but I don't eat sugar, even cyber sugar. Emotions such as disappointment lead to unwise decisions.

Master Oogway: Life has many meanings, differing from person to person. Your reason for life and mine are two different meanings.

Merk: Oh, don't mind her, she's just busy trying to resist the temptation of the cookies! Much thanks for your kind words! You're awesome!

--

po:

_tai lung how does the wu xi finger hold fell like because it must hurt! _

_Tigress lets say Po asks you on a date (Po hides his face with ebarrasment) he works so hard to get shifu to let him on this one night, would you go (Tigress lifts an eyebrow and smiles,what will she say)_

_--_

Tai Lung: How very perceptive of you! Now, perhaps you can learn that red means stop and green, go!

Tigress: My answer would depend on many different matters.

Merk: Thank you for such a short name! Spellcheck didn't even yell at me!

--

RekonNairu:

_"Tai Lung: (growls) I was not! A true warrior can control such despicable emotions as lust!"_

_Lust isn't an emotion, Tai Tai, it's a healthy and natural physical reaction. And it's very un-heathy for men to not... "get any" for extended periods of time. It can lead to severe prostate problems later in life. But, since you are so adamant about not being attracted to Master TIgress, there are only two other explanations I can think of:_

_1. You wacked off shortly after escaping Chor-Ghom. or..._

_2. You swing the other way and were instead attracted to Monkey, Mantis, Crane or Po._

_So which is it, Oh Mighty master of the 10 Scrolls?_

_Master Oogway, do you attend the same book club as master Yoda?_

_--_

Tai Lung: Despite what you may hear from your so-called 'professional' doctors and veterinarians, I do not need to perform such disgusting and degenerate acts. And it is _thousand_. I amd the master of the _Thousand_ Scrolls of Kung Fu!

Master Oogway: Perhaps.

--

Swedishpiratefan:

_oohh, Merk, this was such a brilliant idea, and you type the characters verry well! WELL DONE! thumbs up_

_Anyways! Down to bussiness! Evil laughter_

_Master Crane: I have two things to say you.. _

_1. Can I try your hat?_

_2. Youre totaly awesume! erm, I mean, youre the greatest! hugs_

_All of the furious five(including Shifu and Po): Can I get your aoutographs?? _

_Master Oogway: How can you answer question if youre.. u know.. dead?_

_TaiLung: pats shoulder I feel for you, so until u find another dragon scroll, U can have this painting I made of you! hands over a picture where he stands on a hill with a scroll good, ne? :)_

_Master Mantis: Im short. My friends bully me for it, what should I do?_

_Po: I know yoou, you dont know mee.. Scary, ne?_

_--_

Merk: (blushes) Thank you very much. I try. I fail. I eat cookies.

Crane: Um, thank you? Um, my hat, yeah, sure, I guess. Just, you know, give it back later. And I think I can get you the autographs.

Master Oogway: (smirks) Who said I was dead?

Tai Lung: You _feel_ for me? How could _you_, a human who more likely than not has never accomplished more than a good report card, _possibly_ even **begin** to understand what I feel?!

Mantis: Show them that size doesn't matter by proving your strength, kindness, and intellectual ability. And if that doesn't work, just let me at 'em.

Po: Nope! It's awesome! I'm so awesome! Yeah!

All: **Humility!**

--

tucker from blood gulch:

_don't worry merk, tai lung too much of a wimp (po handed his butt to him on a silver platter, and my (nonexistant) trusty sniper rifle or (existant) really cool energy sword will take care of him. Or I could find Tex and get her to harm/kill him, she really scares me.)_

_The garlic bread didn't work, church is stilled , and he hates Italian food. I guess I meant to ask how I can calm him down (goes for the 5, po, shifu, oogway, and tai lung (scaredy cat, I really enjoy makin him mad.) as well)_

_And, what exactly is humility? I only said it because a smart guy said it._

_And who are you guys' favorite sonic characters? The five and others included (mine's blaze the cat, she pyrokinetic, awesomer than anyone(sorry po), and fricken BEAUTIFUL! I have a serious crush, sigh, hope simmons can make that trans dimensional teleporter)_

_Ps: tai lung can also plan to get his butt rasenganed by me, thanks Jaraiya sensei!_

--

Po: Try offering to hang out with 'im! Eventually, he'll get so sick of you, he'll want to move on!

Tai Lung: I know I am.

Tigress: Sonic? Pardon? I'm not sure what you're talking about.

--

The Geeky Brunette:

_To Po: Ha, okay Po, we all know you've always been awesome... coughlearnhumilitycough... I also wanted to mention that, in the movie, you said you didn't have claws. Take another look, dude, you have claws. Yeah, they're stubby and such, but once you sharpened them up, you'd have a whole new lethal weapon!_

_To Matter Shifu: ...Um, okay, so I'm looking for a giant palace-building looming over a little valley surrounded by rope bridge...thingys... Shouldn't be too hard to find... I hate stairs, though. I invite you to knock that out of me. I did have a second question for you... Before the whole ordeal with Tai Lung trying to steal the Dragon Scroll for the first time, did Master Oogway ever tell you he saw darkness in him, or was that something you had to see for yourself?_

_To Master Oogway: ...Okay, wait, I think I get what you mean. You mean you've been training him since he first began learning kung fu...? Uhh, aside from that, I did have one other question... You had said that you had seen darkness in Tai Lung. After he had tried to steal the scroll, did you ever see any light left in him? There were a few instances in the movie that led me to believe that he wasn't entirely evil, but then again I'm not a master._

_To Viper: What was it that compelled you to be nice to Po when he first came to the Jade Palace? I know I felt so bad for Po during the movie because he was getting knocked around so much, so for someone to finally show him a bit of civility was a relief._

_--_

Po: I know, but now everyone knows I'm awesome! And you're right! I can have claws!

Tigress: I'm not even going to watch.

Master Shifu: While he had warned me, I did not believe him, so, in a sense, both. And yes, once you find the Palace, your hatred of stairs will either dissipate or multiply, and it is more likely to be the latter. (VERY evil grin)

Master Oogway: Darkness exists so that we may define light. Wherever there is darkness, there also must be light, unless Mercury forgot to pay the electricity again.

Merk: heh, heh, heh

Viper: Thank you, Brunette. I guess it was just that I trusted Master Oogway's decisions, even if no one else did, and I remembered my first attempts at Kung Fu. Po wasn't too bad, really. Just a little off balance.

--

Ginseng Iroh:

_Okay, first thing I'd like to say. I love you, Master Shifu. You're awesome. So awesome, in fact, that I will refrain from glomping you in order to respect your personal space. But the majority of my questions are for you:_

_1. Judging by the (adorable) clips of Tai Lung and Tigress, they were very alike as children. Did this make it difficult for you to train her?_

_2. What were Mantis, Crane, Monkey, and Viper like as children?_

_3. Since the movie, you've had a multitude of fangirls (myself included -sheepish smile-). How do you feel about this?_

_This one is for Tai Lung: Would you have reacted differently if Master Shifu had argued with Oogway's decision of not giving you the scroll? (not that I'm saying you'd disrespect Oogway like that, Shifu)_

_And finally, this one's for Oogway (love ya babe!): What was SHIFU like as a kid? And do you have pictures? (squee!)_

_One last thing! Chunky chocolate chip cookies for Merk!_

--

Master Shifu: Thank you for your restraint; I will answer as many as I can. In some ways, yes, but unlike Tai Lung, I never allowed myself to care for Tigress, so it was easier than you may think. The rest of the Furious Five? I only knew them as my students, not as children. I never took the time to get to know them. The fame is expected, but I do not deserve it. The entire movie was about the mistakes of my pride.

Tai Lung: You mean would I not have destroyed the Valley? I would have destroyed it regardless so long as I was denied the scroll.

Master Oogway: (smiles) Shifu was nearly as eager to learn as Po, and yes, I have plenty of pictures.

Merk: OMG! Yay!! Cookies!!

--

10Lou01:

_Hey guys. _

_See that wasn't too hard was it tigress? _

_And thank you for your answer Po hugs_

_Furious five, Shifu, Ti Lung and Po: whats your fave type of music?_

_I know lame question but, honey coated and dark chocolate chip cookies for all, cause you guys are all awesome and you all rock!_

--

Shifu: Instrumental, it is relaxing.

Tai Lung: Metal

Tigress: Instrumental, it is easy to meditate to.

Crane: Honestly? Um, (cough)rap(cough).

Mantis: Alternative! And Green Day, whatever genre they are!

Viper: I like Pop, it's got a good beat. And thanks for the cookies, they're great!

Monkey: Yes, thank you for the cookies. I personally like Pop because it is easy to move to.

Po: Dude, rock and roll forever! Now gimme the cookies!

Merk: No question is lame if it involves music! And much thanks for the cookies! Dark chocolate honey!!


	5. Ask The Furious Five: Round 4

**Round 4 & Theme Songs**

_A/N: This is my last update for this story, because Tai Lung has to leave, so thank you all for participating and I hope you all had fun!_

_--_

Ginseng Love:

_Psh, you may have made mistakes, Shifu, but obviously you regret them, and you were willing to die to protect the Valley of Peace. Don't be to yourself, we all forgive you. But anyways, I have a couple more questions for all of you._

_Master Oogway: What's your favorite Chinese Proverb?_

_Furius Five, Shifu, and Po: If you each had to trade bodies with eachother for a day, who would you want to trade bodies with?_

_and finally Po: Would you ever consider taking up students of your own? If so, what methods would you use to train them?_

_I made more cookies! This time they're peanutbutter with chocolate and white chocolate drizzle._

_--_

Master Shifu: Thank you for your understanding, but I only wished to correct my mistake. If I had to switch bodies with one of my students, I suppose I would switch with Monkey since our bodies are similar in structure, height, and weight.

Master Oogway: Well, it's not Chinese, but my favorite proverb is 'live each moment as though it were your last.'

Tigress: If I was forced to trade bodies, I would prefer Viper because we are both female.

Monkey: I guess I'd go for Po's body. I want to know how he managed to beat Tai Lung with that gut of his.

Viper: Tigress, we're both girls.

Crane: Um, Mantis, because I couldn't stand it if I was Earth-bound, and he's the only other flier.

Mantis: Master Shifu, he's strong and fast, so it'd be more familiar.

Po: Um, I'unno, maybe, um, Monkey, 'cause no one else's said him and he's cool and stuff? And dude, training my own students? How awesome would that be? As for methods, um, I guess I'd have to get to know what moves 'em, first, ya know? Yeah, that.

Merk: Much thanks for all the cookies and questions! Had much fun reading them and irking answers out of people! Thanks!

--

RekonNairu:

_I don't have any questions this chapter but I brought Pie for everyone!_

_Shifu, you get the 3 'cause it's the biggest slice and your the second smallest character. Tai Lung, you get the point (dot) because it's technically non-existent and you haven't been very cooperative with me. Tigress you can have the 1 because you're number one! Po get's the 4 'cause he'll whine if I give him any less. Mantis, you get the second 1 because you deserve better. Viper get's the 5 because she's a five star babe! Crane gets the 9 because I want him to be next to Viper. Monkey get's the 2 because he had so few lines in the movie. And finally, Master Oogway will get the rest because though his body may no longer exist, he will live forever in our hearts. _

_Enjoy your Pi everyone! :heart:_

_3.141592653589793... it goes on forever..._

_(PS: Yes, I'm well aware that I spelled Pi wrong in the first line of this rev.)_

_--_

Merk: The Furious Five and others would answer, but they're too busy with Pi, so I'll thank you for them! Thanks, Rekon! :hug:

--

Little Sis:

_Oogway: If Po hadn't fallen out of the sky, would you have still picked the Dragon Warrior and if you had who would it have been?_

_Po: You're awesome, I love you!_

--

Master Oogway: We cannot know what will be until it comes to pass, nor can we know what could have been, only what is, young one.

Po: Thanks, I know. )

--

Kippis05:

_Hm, I just have one question that could be directed to anybody within the KFP universe here in the room:_

_Did it ever occur to any of you that you were just computer generated characters set into a fictional film, and that any aspect of your existence could be controlled by a click of the mouse? _

_I apologize if I'm being blunt, so I brought over a fresh batch of almond cookies for anyone that wants them._

_(Whispers to Merk): I suggest leaving the door open, should I have to make a hasty getaway, especially from Tigress... (looks across the room at her) She hates me the most ;)_

--

Merk: The door's wide open, but I don't think you need to worry.

Po: What's a 'computer generated?'

Mantis: I don't know. How do you click a mouse?

Merk: See? And thank ya for the cookies, Monkey is pleased.

--

corset-rebellion-follower:

_Once again, I am here, to ask only one question this time, and it's for Viper. Here it is._

_What is the origin of the flowers on your head? When did you start wearing those?_

_Ok, so technically that was two questions, but whatever. And I have cyber frozen bananas for the panel, chocolate covered strawberries for the wonderful author, and some fruit salad for Tigress (no sugar, I swear on all that is good and foodish!)_

--

Viper: Honestly? When I first got the slip (the thing she wears) the ties were really noticeable, so Master Oogway suggested I put flowers on my head to hide them, and I've been wearing them ever since. And the bananas are great, thanks.

Merk: Chocolate strawberries? You ARE God!! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!

Tigress: :smiles: Thank you, but Merk, you're going to get fat if you eat all those.

Merk: Don'tcaresogoodyourockgoodnight!

--

ninja:

_WO i am now known as ninja!! XD bows with honor_

_dw po, i'm ready to run... RUN TO MANTIS WITH BUG SPRAY AHHAAHAHHAA_

_crane: what do you need to bucket for? lol_

_All(both): Are you all single or are some of you in relationships? (btw, Tigress and Tai Lung, for your sakes I am going to state that you two arem't interested with each other intimately - only fanfic authors go crazy with pairings of characters they know about lol) By pairings, I mean, are anyone of you involved with characters we don't know about? lol :P_

--

Mantis: :seethes:

Tigress: Who said he'd be the only one going after you? I'm single and staying that way, thank you.

Viper: Single, but maybe not for much longer. :sighs: :looks over at Po:

Po: Same. :grins: :trips: :falls down Palace stairs: Owwwwww.

Crane: To carry your ashes. Good luck, ninja, you'll need it. And yeah, I'm single. I don't have any time.

Monkey: Ditto.

--

MizzStarlight:

_Tai Lung's being a stubborn little cat, isn't he? Oh well, I guess I'll just annoy him some more. Don't get me wrong Tai, you're still one of my favs!_

_Tai Lung: Your answers are too short, so I'll try to make what I can out of them. So what exactly is it: you nodded your head because...a)You did not feel any of the previously mentioned adjectives when you saw Tigress, or b)You do in fact swing the other way because you don't feel anything when you're around females, or c) You felt something for her but chose to ignore it since she is many years younger than you. Oh, and can I hug you? Please? :smiles sweetly and innocently:_

_Well, I don't have anything else to say, except maybe point out to Tigress that everyone needs some sugar in their blood, and a no sugar diet isn't good at all, cause you're pretty much weak all the time, or something like that._

_Oh, and lots of double chop chip cookies for Merk. Would you like some ice-cream too?_

--

Tai Lung: Alright, I'll humor you. Assuming I did have feelings for her, it would be c because I am an honorable person, and no, you may not hug me.

Tigress: I realize that, but fruit has natural sugars in it that keep me healthy, but thank you for your concern.

Merk: Daww, you're so sweet! :glomp:

--

Lucius Ferus:

_Genius...sheer genius_

_Ok, first question_

_Tigress: Iv'e noticed some that you seem to be apalled at the idea of you and po being paired, could this be because you have feelings for another member of the furioud five or perhaps coughshifucough?_

_Tai Lung: If someone offered you a power greater than the dragon scroll would you take it or do you have your heart set on the scroll?_

_Viper: If both Crane and Po asked you out on the same night which one would you go with?_

--

Merk: Thank you very much!

Tigress: No. Just no.

Tai Lung: My sole purpose is to be the Dragon Warrior, and the honor of that name shall be mine once I have the true scroll!

Viper: :blushes: Um, I'm not sure, but I guess I'd go with Po, maybe, I don't know?

--

Dukeofshirt15:

_I like the sound of it,so here's one..._

_Random person:Uhh,this question is directed to Master Tigress...Master Tigress,in many accounts you have been reported as stubborn,foolhardy and even reckless.How do you explain these accusations?_

--

Tigress: They are permitted to have their own opinions.

--

giRlDrEaMiNg:

_hi! I just want to say that this is a really really great idea for a fanfictionXDD hehe here's a chocolate covered chocolate chip cookie:)) anyway now to my questions ahem _

_To Master Crane: Umm well there is a CranexViper shipping around here at fanfiction how does this affect you?_

_To Master Viper: Same question as to Master Crane's :D_

_well that's all tnx_

--

Crane: We're used to it, it was all over China for a while even before this movie came out, so we just ignore it. We're friends and that's all.

Viper: Couldn't have said it any better. If anything, the rough accusations only strengthen the fact that we are friends, nothing more or less.

Merk: Yay!! Cookies! :sings out of tune: C is for cookie and cookie is for me!

--

Taco-Samich:

_Haha, very nice. Okay, questions. I'll be nice to you guys and ask not-so-personal questions._

_Tai Lung: Out of the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu, which fighting style was your favorite?_

_Tigress: What is the worst injury you've ever gotten while training? Broken arm? Sprained ankle? Bruised ego?_

_Shifu: If I asked for a hug, would it be the same answer as to this question? :D_

--

Merk: Love yer name! Totally awesome!

Tai Lung: Obviously the style I use, nitwit. If you can tell me the name, I'll be thoroughly impressed.

Tigress: The Jade bowl once fell on me and I hit my head hard enough to knock me out for a week.

Master Shifu: :smiles: :sighs: Yes. :hugs:

All: O.O Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!

--

Veggirl:

_All right, I came up with questions to ask:_

_For All: How happy are you with the way you look?_

--

Tigress: I'm content.

Viper: Like-wise.

Master Oogway: One does not judge the taste of a prickley pear by it's rough outside, nor do I worry myself with my appearance.

Master Shifu: I am content.

Crane: I have no problems.

Po: :fidgets:

Mantis: I'm good!

Monkey: Likewise!

--

_A/N: Okay, so I've made a bonus, since this is the last round. Below is a list of characters and the songs I've decided best fit their personalities, feel free to use these for them in whatever, just ask me first._

Master Oogway: Simon & Garfunkel – Bridge Over Troubled Water

Master Shifu: Pat Benatar – Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Tigress: Meredith Brooks – I'm a Bitch, I'm a Lover

Viper: Christina Aguilera - Beautiful

Crane: Keith Urban – Won't Let You Down

Mantis: Styles of Beyond – Second to None

Monkey: Fort Minor – Remember the Name

Po: Stan Bush – The Touch (LOL, I know!)

Tai Lung: Simple Plan – Welcome to My Life

Merk: Weird Al – Dare To Be Stupid (yessssss, win plz!)


	6. Ask The Furious Five: Forum

Hey, guys! Ask the Furious Five has been turned into a forum! So if you have more, unaswered questions, look for the forum, but please only post one or two questions at a time, thank you!


End file.
